


Follow The Cop Back Home

by iluvkinkythings



Series: cop!Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Jensen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets to know Jared a little bit better, after their first night together. Second part in the cop!Jensen series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Cop Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this fic, and English isn't my native tongue, consider yourself warned!

Being a cop isn’t exactly what Jensen expected when he signed for the job—not enough time spent on field, way too much sitting at a desk doing boring paper work—but he can’t say he doesn’t like it either and it sure pays the bills. Besides, he looks damn hot in his uniform and he sure enjoys the attention he gets while wearing it.

He’s busy typing a report on his computer when Daddy’s head pops at the door—Daddy is the nickname that Morgan, their Lieutenant, has been given for reasons that Jensen can only guess—calling his name.

“Ackles. There are people here who claim that their kid’s been brutally attacked this morning. I’m gonna talk to the parents for a while in my office, do you mind dealing with their son? You’re good with kids.”

And Jensen can’t really say no, as much as he wants to. He’s not good with kids and doesn’t know why Morgan thinks he is, but what Daddy wants, Daddy gets.

“Sure. Send him my way, I’ll talk with him.”

There’s a soft knock at the door a couple minutes after Morgan left and Jensen doesn’t bother lifting his head from his computer screen, reading his report once more, making sure he didn’t misspelled anything. He may be a cop but that doesn’t mean he can’t have grammar and orthography right, thank you very much.

“Come in,” he says and he hears the door open and close again, then soft footsteps coming closer. When he finally looks away from his work to the person who just entered, Jensen’s heart stop for a second before starting to beat like crazy. It’s Jared, the kid he fucked last night, and he’s come to denounce him. Jensen already can see it; he’s going to be arrested in his own precinct by his own colleagues, and he’s gonna rot for the end of his life in jail where he’s gonna be beaten and raped by burly guys who’ll call him ridiculous things like Pretty Boy.

Jared’s smiling at him though, and while it’s not a I’m-so-happy-to-see-you smile, it’s a smile nonetheless. “Hi”, the kid says shyly, waving with his right hand and Jensen can breathe again.

“Hi,” he says back a little bit stupidly. “What are you doing here?”

“My parents saw my bruises so I came up with a story. I told them I got attacked early this morning by a few guys in the street and they insisted that I came here to tell the police.”

“You didn’t tell them about me?”

“No. I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Jared answers, blushing sweetly, and Jensen realizes how lucky he’s been that he didn’t get a little bit rougher with the kid, a little bit more of an asshole for it could have gone way worse for him. “I didn’t know you worked here. Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to bother you…”

“It’s alright, Jared. I—Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For not telling me out about last night.”

“I wouldn’t have. I…” Jared stops talking, his eyes on the floor. He’s blushing fiercely, now. “I liked it.”

“Yeah?”

Jared nods.

“Tell me what you liked.”

When the kid keeps silent, Jensen hits the desk with his fist and he takes his lowest voice as he barks, “Tell me!”

“I liked getting fucked!” Jared screams, and Jensen’s glad that the walls are thick in the building. “I liked that you marked me, too! I liked, I liked…”

“Yeah?” Jensen pushes.

“I liked being yours to use!”

“You liked being my bitch?”

Jared moans, and Jensen can clearly see the thick line of the kid’s hard on through his pants. Jensen remembers when he was fifteen and got hard all the time, needed to jerk off like he needed air. “Yes!”

“You want to be my bitch again, Jared?”

“Yes, please! Please, I’ll do whatever you want!” Jared says, _pleads_ and he walks around the desk and drops on his knees. “Let me suck your cock, please!”

“I will, but not right now,” Jensen answers amused. He’s hard, too, but it would take him way too much time to come with just a blowjob, and he sure can’t fuck the kid here, as much as he likes the idea. Jared whines, like a bitch in heat, his hands on Jensen’s laps, wanting to touch but not daring. “I can’t send you back to your parents like this, though. You want to come, boy?”

“Yes! Oh yes, please, please Jensen!”

“Get your cock out.”

Jensen watches as Jared eagerly does what he’s told, deftly popping the buttons of his jeans out of their holes and sliding a hand in his boxer briefs to take his cock out of it, immediately stroking himself. Jared’s cock is long and thick, and Jensen thinks that he might enjoy a ride on it some time in the future if the kid decides to stick around.

“Did I tell you to jerk off?” Jared frowns before stopping, waiting for Jensen’s next instructions. “If you want to come, you’ll have to get yourself off with my boots.”

Jared looks down at Jensen’s shiny, black leather boots and back at his face, trying to see if Jensen’s serious. He should have understood by now that Jensen’s nothing but serious when it comes down to fucking. “What—what am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, get creative.”

Jared thinks about it for a short moment, the tip of his tongue poking at the corner of his lips, and it hits Jensen for the first time just how young the kid is; not a child anymore, but far to be a man. Jared then moves forward on his knees and sits on Jensen’s left foot before he starts humping Jensen’s boot for all he’s worth. It isn’t enough though, Jensen can see it on the kid’s face, the friction’s too light and erratic to bring him off, so Jensen says, “You can play with your hungry little hole if you want to.”

Jared keeps fucking against Jensen’s boot but he has two fingers in his mouth now, getting them wet so he can fuck himself on his hand. Jared’s beautiful like that, with this look of despair on his face, his big mouth sucking on his long fingers. He moans like a pornstar as he shoves the two digits inside of him at once, and it’s so fucking hot that Jensen almost changes his mind about getting his dick sucked.

But a quick look at the watch on the wall tells him they’ve already been too long at it, and he has to make Jared come quick, before someone comes looking for either of them. He grabs Jared by the hair, remembering how the kid liked—no, _loved_ it the previous night, and pushes three fingers in his mouth. It does the trick; Jared comes immediately, coating the leather in a thick layer of white, moaning around his mouthful.

“Good boy,” Jensen says as the kid slowly comes down from his orgasm. “Now clean up the mess. Come on, lick it!”

Jared slowly bows down and licks at his own come tentatively, slightly grimacing and looking at Jensen for reassurance. “That’s it boy, be a good little bitch for me and lick it.” Jared gets to work then, his tongue lapping at the boot like a kitten’s at a bowl of milk, and a few seconds later Jensen’s boot is clean. “You did great,” Jensen praises and the kid looks so fucking proud that Jensen can’t help a chuckle.

“Get dressed and let’s find your parents.”

A couple minutes later, when they're not looking like they just fucked anymore, Jensen meets the Padaleckis in the boss’ office.

“You’re gonna catch the monsters who did that to my boy, right?” If only she knew that her boy enjoyed it and asked for more not five minutes later, Jensen thinks.

Jensen takes his most serious look as he answers, “We’ll do our best Ma’am, I promise. Your son is a great kid and he deserves the best. Jared, if you need something, _anything_ , I want you to know that I’ll be there for you. You know where to find me.”

For everyone the message is innocent, admirable even, but Jared gets the real meaning and blushes fiercely, a small nod is only answer.

“Thank you very much, Officer,” Padalecki Senior says, shaking Jensen’s hand gratefully and then again Jensen is laughing internally thinking that the man’s son was sucking on the fingers of this hands a little bit earlier, wishing it was a cock.

Jensen watches the perfect little family go away with a smirk, and goes back to his office to finish his report. He’s glad he’s not working at the mall this night because a little bird tells him he’s gonna have a visit at home.

It turns out that Jensen was right. It’s not yet eleven and he’s watching TV with a beer when someone knocks at his door; no one never comes to visit except for Chris, and Jensen has explicitly told his friend not to come so it can only be one person. Jensen gets up to open the door, and yes, it’s Jared on the other side, looking a little bit scared but mostly excited—so excited, really, that he’s already hard, a big bulge tenting the crotch of his jeans.

“Can I come in?” the kids asks coyly.

Jensen leads him inside and takes his jacket to hang it in the hallway closet. “Do your parents know where you are?”

Jared shakes his head no. “I told them I was staying the night at Sandy’s place. They think we’re dating. My dad…” Jared stops, laughing nervously.

“Your dad what?”

“He even gave me three condoms. It’s embarrassing, really.”

Jensen shrugs. Only kids are embarrassed by condoms, really, but he keeps his mouth shut; there are way better things they could do instead of talking about this.

“Jared, why did you come here?”

The kid frowns. “Because you told me to come.”

“I didn’t tell you to come, I told you that you could come, that’s different. Why did you come?”

Jared thinks about it for a few seconds. “I came because I wanted to.”

Jensen nods. “Alright. And why did you want to come?”

“Because… you make me feel good. And, well… I like you?” Jared says, his cheeks getting slightly pink at the declaration and alright, Jensen expected the first part, that’s what he wanted to hear, but the second one? It totally takes him by surprise. Jensen’s not a nice person, he never does any effort to be appreciated and probably never will, and he’s even what you could call a big asshole—Kane and Collins actually call him like that on a daily basis. So someone telling him that they like him? It’s a first one for Jensen. The thing is, he likes the kid as well. He probably shouldn’t—first, he doesn’t even know the kid and second, fuck, he’s a _kid_!—but Jensen doesn’t care. He’s never been one to care about what people might think of him, he’s not about to start now.

Jensen takes Jared to the living room then sits on his couch. “Alright. You gonna strip for me, first.” Jared’s jeans and underwear are on the floor on the next second and he’s removing his tee-shirt as Jensen continues. “Then you’re gonna suck my cock while I finish my beer.”

The kid nods eagerly and Jensen smiles despite himself. Technically, his beer is already finished but he just wanted to please Jared, to be nice with him as he remembers the kid begging for it this morning. Granted, getting his dick sucked never is a chore but it’s more for Jared than it is for him, as Jensen would rather get the kid on his lap and fuck him silly. What’s the saying, already? Oh, yes, good things come to those who wait. Jensen’s really lucky, then, because he’s very patient and willing to wait.

Jared kneels between his legs and gets Jensen’s soft cock out of the sweatpants he changed in when he got back home. He strokes it softly, almost reverently, before breathing on it and giving it a long lick. He takes Jensen’s in his mouth then, suckling on the head and tonguing the slit. It’s obvious that it’s far to be the kid’s first cock because he knows what to do and he does it well. Jensen doesn’t know who taught Jared, but he thanks him mentally as he gets thicker and harder into Jared’s mouth.

Jensen lets the kid set the pace, slow at first as he gradually gets Jensen’s cock into his throat, then faster when the muscles get used to the stretch. It’s good, really good even, and Jensen surprises himself thinking that it would be nice, having someone waiting for him at home when he comes back from work, sucking his dick while he enjoys a beer and a good TV show. Maybe he’ll tell the kid to come back tomorrow.

He feels his orgasms building slowly, low in his gut and in his balls, so he takes the kid’s face in his right hand and makes him stop. “Did you like it?” Jared asks, his voice rough and gravelly and Jensen’s dick twitches as he knows that it’s him that did it.

“You almost made me come,” Jensen says and he couldn’t have given a better answer, apparently, as the kids is beaming, smiling brightly at him. “But I want to come in your sweet little ass. What do you think of that plan?”

Jared likes it very much and his dick keeps twitching and bobbing between his legs, leaks a big drop of precome. “I can’t stop thinking about it since last night, I—I spent the whole day fucking myself with my fingers, pretending it was you…”

Fuck, the kid is so fucking hot, talking like this, and that he doesn’t even know the effect he has on Jensen makes it even hotter. Jensen gets naked, too, then pulls Jared onto his lap. “How many fingers?”

“Four.” The kid has huge hands, with long and thick fingers; it tells Jensen how bad he wanted it.

“What did you use? Spit?”

“I stole some lube from my brother,” Jared answers, rolling his hips, and Jensen’s cock slips right between his asscheeks.

“I should be able to get inside of you really easily, then.”

The tip of Jensen’s cock catches at Jared’s hot, puffy rim, making him hiss. “Yes,” Jared moans. “I think so.”

“You think so, uh? Let’s find out, then.” Jensen grabs Jared by the hips and lifts him, aligns himself with the kid’s hole. Slowly, really slowly, he lets Jared sink down on his cock, watching the kid’s face tighten with a little bit of pain but mostly pleasure, his mouth opening in a perfect ‘o’. A long, long minute later, Jensen’s buried balls deep into the kid, and Jared’s arms are wrapped around his torso, his head snug tight against his neck, hot little puff of breaths in his ear. They stay like this for a while, Jensen petting and caressing Jared before he starts rolling his lips and making the kid moan like a whore.

Jensen knows he found Jared’s prostate when Jared literally mewls, his nails tearing the skin at the top of Jensen’s back. He lifts the kid and fucks him with hard, fast thrusts, and Jared starts to move with him, lifting and impaling himself on Jensen’s cock before the strain in Jensen’s arm gets too much.

“So fucking good, Jared. The way you take it like, fuck, you’ve been made for it… Born to be fucked on my cock… Can’t believe you were a virgin only yesterday, you were a virgin right? Right?”

Jared doesn’t answer but keeps chanting Jensen’s name as they fuck harder and harder, both chasing their orgasms and Jared suddenly goes still, his hole clenching hard around Jensen as he comes, getting come all over Jensen’s belly and torso, even on his throat. Jensen is right on the edge as well, and it’s the thought that he totally forgot to put a condom on that has him coming too, shooting his load deep inside the boy’s ass. He thrusts shallowly three or four times more then pulls out, and if he hadn’t just come he totally would get hard again as he sees Jared’s swollen red hole opening and closing erratically, his own come dripping out of it down the boy’s thighs.

“Yes, I was virgin yesterday,” Jared answers, two or three minutes later. Then, out of the blue, “You didn’t put a condom.”

Jensen doesn’t know what to say. He’s clean, and he guesses that the kid’s clean as well but that’s not an excuse. “I forgot. Sorry.”

“I like it. I feel dirty but I like it.”

Jensen likes it as well. He likes it a lot.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jared then asks, and yes, Jensen’s not proud of how he treated the kid after his first fuck the previous night.

“Didn’t you tell your parents you’re spending the night at your friend’s house?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll spend the night here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You gonna fuck me again?”

Jensen smirks. “You bet I am.”

They fuck the whole night, though Jensen doesn’t use Jared’s condoms because they’re a little too tight for him, and the next day at work he’s totally exhausted but sated, happy and he can’t help smiling.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Collins asks, obviously disturbed by Jensen’s unusual behaviour. “You look like a teenager who has a crush or something.”

Yeah, _right_. Jensen totally doesn’t look like that. He doesn’t, alright?

…

Holy shit. He freaking does.


End file.
